


Nuestra Boda

by Gobletmoonstone123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Catholic wedding, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobletmoonstone123/pseuds/Gobletmoonstone123
Summary: Jean  tiene dudas sobre el gran día debido a una recurrente pesadilla  y Mikasa esta muy nerviosa





	Nuestra Boda

Se revisó al espejo por última vez antes de colocarse en el velo y salir por esa puerta que la conduciría al coche y que la llevaría a la iglesia donde daría el si definitivo a quien llego a convertirse en su gran amor sin percatarse de que algún día cuando este se arrodillase a pedirle matrimonio la afirmación de su decisión. Y hoy casualmente, ese día había llegado.

 

 

Su hermano abrió la puerta mientras Sasha, Hange, Historia e Ymir, la ayuda con la cola del largo, vestido en forma de cascada, el cual acaparaba la parte de su asiento, mientras que solo miraba horrorizado por las cosas que tenia que pasar una mujer en el día de su boda con tanta parafernalia encima; eso sin contar que la tela era de seda fina pues la ceremonia se fijo para el verano y con el calor que hacia ese día, ya se la formaba un nudo en la garganta.

 

Una vez que la novia ya estaba ensillada, se apresuro a dar la vuelta y sentarse al lado contrario para acompañarla mientras que el chofer miraba ansioso por el retrovisor revisando el trafico y la hora. Apenas vio la puerta del compartimiento cerrado con el joven adentro, arranco.

 

Mikasa por dentro estaba toda nerviosa aferrándose a su ramo de narcisos y magnolias aunque por fuera se viera serena. Eren por su parte miraba a su celular a la ventana, a veces mirando a su hermana cuando sonreírle de vuelta.

 

Pasaron por todo el mausoleo de Trost y la plaza hasta llegar a la catedral donde de efectuaría la ceremonia; cuando el mensaje de aviso que ha llegado, su pulsación de los segundos se aceleró, que se le pasó la garganta y notó cuando la llamaron por su nombre hasta que salió del trance por sí misma unos minutos después.

 

El retumbar de las campanas fue el aviso que su llegada era inminente y que después de tanto tiempo esperando por fin ese día que tanto anhelo había llegado. Su mejor amigo Marco es su padrino de bodas junto con Armin a quien consideraba un gran amigo, pero sí Connie quiso tener el honor de llevar a cabo los anillos de boda.

Ese día había despertado ansioso, sudoroso, acalambrado, con ganas de cancelar la boda y salir corriendo pero luego miro a mano derecha, el paquete que se había mandado a hacer pensando en él y Mikasa entonces, la promesa de no dejarla ir a pasar lo que pasó . Respiro profundo, se lavo la cara, se cepillo, se recorto un poco la barba, abrió la regadera y se metió a bañar.

 

Hoy no fue un día, ni siquiera lo fue, cuando llegó a la mañana, porque ya había llegado junto con ella, la fecha de su ceremonia pero la ansiedad y el nerviosismo lo consumió de tal forma que no lo supo. madre, luego subió al cuarto para ponerse el traje de gala color plateado con una blusa blanca debajo y corbata de un tono parecido con zapatos color blanco ya que era una boda de día.

Una vez ya listo , se miro al espejo por enésima vez antes de salir rumbo a la catedral pues la ceremonia empezaba  a las 10 am y eso solo lo dejaba con la obligación de ser puntual.

 

Cuando llego entro por la puerta trasera que lo conduciría justo frente al altar a esperar a la novia mientras la gran mayoría de invitados ya estaban todos sentados esperando, entonces eso solo acelero su corazón y el miedo de ser dejado en el altar afloro en él de nuevo ; justo cuando temía que el destino fuese a jugarle una mala pasada oyó las campanas y con él la visión mas hermosa que hubiese visto.

 

Aunque el velo era sencillo dejando entrever su rostro , la tiara adornada con gemas en forma de estrella iluminaba su cabeza haciéndola lucir aun mas elegante de lo que era con el largo cabello negro recogido en una simple pero elegante cola de caballo , su pelo negro y liso relucía mucho con el blanco del vestido con bordado de rosas. A su lado Eren en un traje  parecido al suyo de color crema llevaba a Mikasa de la mano como la orgullosa novia que era y él por su parte debía admitir que no se veía nada mal a decir verdad, se había cortado el cabello y afeitado esa espantosa barba o intento de ella para lucir impecable y traer a su preciada frente al altar.

 

Mikasa lo miro expectante y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro apenas hizo contacto visual y entonces todas las dudas que tenia en su mente y esa pesadilla espantosa que tuvo la noche anterior, desaparecieron apenas llego al altar y se planto frente a él.

 

Estaba sin palabras , Mikasa lo miraba con gran interés  de pies a cabeza observando su vestimenta y los fuertes músculos que se ocultaban debajo de ese traje el cual no podía esperar hasta la noche para arrancárselo. Jean por su parte solo miraba embobado agradeciendo a todas las deidades existentes por semejante mujeron que le toco como esposa.

 

La ceremonia empezó sin problemas  y hasta que el Padre anuncio la celebre frase “ Puede besar a la novia “  una vez ya esposados con los anillos de casamiento , al levantar el velo supo que lo que veía era lo que había , su rostro suave de porcelana, su nariz perfecta y respingada , sus ojos grises semi rasgados , su blanca piel de mármol lo hizo volver en el tiempo cuando la vio por primera vez llegando a la oficina bien vestida con una blusa blanca , la falda de tubito negro pegada a su cuerpo y unos tacones negros. Tan sencilla pero elegante , su forma altiva de caminar , todo lo que la hacia ella.

 

—Jean — lo llamo por su nombre y entonces reacciono sorprendido. Hubo un silencio sepulcral en toda la sala , la novia contenía la respiración esperando lo peor pero entonces Jean la tomo por los brazos acercando su cuerpo al de ella y la beso apasionadamente.

 

Toda la sala prorrumpió en aplausos y silbidos, en medio de eso pudo percibir la voz de cierto idiota con quien estaba agradecido -“Te iba a matar sino la besabas imbécil” – gracias a ese bastardo suicida él pudo reconciliarse con ella y finalmente acceder a casarse pero ahora estaba absorto en besar a Mikasa, ya las peleas o insultos serian para después.

 

Se separaron en busca de aire, sus cuerpos algo acalorados en medio de una multitud no era algo de lo que alardear por lo que se encaminan mientras bajaban los escalones del podio y aceptaban las felicitaciones de todos los amigos y conocidos.

 

Ese fue el inicio del resto de sus vidas y fue sin duda la mejor decisión que haya recibido

**Author's Note:**

> No soy fan de Jean pero su amor por Mikasa merece ser recompensado y no acepto que hablen mal de Eren Jaeger tampoco , por lo que acá se llevan bien y todo es amor y paz.


End file.
